Pacifica Northwest
|image = S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png |first = Double Dipper |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Jackie Buscarino |birthday = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = 2 unnamed friends |occupation = Most popular girl in Gravity Falls |family = Mr. and Mrs. Northwest (parents) Nathaniel Northwest (great-great grandfather) |pets = Unnamed dog ; Chicken (won in "The Time Traveler's Pig"), Waddles (Alternate timeline) |likes = |quote = "Now, who wants to hear more about me?" ||inspiration = For name: The Pacific Northwest |fullname = Pacifica Northwest |dislikes = Losing; Being wrong; Realizing her great-great-grandfather was a fraud; Mabel's silliness |enemies = Mabel Pines; Dipper Pines; Grenda; Candy Chiu; Stan Pines}} Pacifica Northwest is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, and is a spoiled brat. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the supposed founder of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest, and because of that, she acts like she's the boss of everyone. However, Nathaniel is later revealed to be a fraud. Her archenemy is mainly Mabel, but her other enemies are Dipper and Stan Pines. History Pacifica first appears in "Double Dipper," when she competes with Mabel for the title of Party Queen at the Mystery Shack party, which she eventually wins. She and Mabel sing and dance, showing that Pacifica is a very good singer and dancer. However, the crowd chooses Mabel, probably because of her spirit and friendly disposition. But then Pacifica bribes Old Man McGucket and threatens people with an ice cold stare to get her way to the top. She then leaves with a large part of the crowd to go to her after-party on her parents' boat, and the crowd carries her away on their shoulders. In "Irrational Treasure," she makes a speech for Pioneer Day, and then insults Mabel for her silliness of wearing a sweater of a dog playing basketball. She taunts Grunkle Stan when he's put in the stockade. She is later informed by Dipper that her great-great grandfather, supposedly the founder of Gravity Falls, was a huge fraud. This causes her great worry, as it would discredit her entire family. During "The Time Traveler's Pig," Pacifica appears and makes a very unkind remark about Mabel. Later, when Mabel and Dipper are traveling through time, the two go to an alternate timeline where Pacifica is the winner of Mabel's prized pig, Waddles. This horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by a chicken she won instead of Waddles. She makes an extremely short cameo in "The Deep End," although only her hair can be seen. She appears at the Gravity Falls Pool. She makes another cameo in "Boyz Crazy," entering the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet with her friends to watch the Sev'ral Timez concert. She is seen buying tickets, and later watching the concert, holding a sign that says "Sev'ral Timez." In "Gideon Rises," she is shown through Gideon's surveillance camera throwing darts at a picture of Mabel. Personality Stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, snotty, selfish, and mean, Pacifica is a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She is the show's diva and looks down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and lords her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoil her and seem to encourage her cruel behavior. She seems to think that her family is better than everybody else's, and that she is perfect. Appearance Pacifica has long blond hair and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a purple belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots. She wears heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. During Pioneer Day, she wore a light turquoise dress with a purple belt wrapped around it, and a yellow belt buckle in the front. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and a brown hat with a raccoon tail attached to it. Attached to her ears are purple arrowhead earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eyeshadow. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *In "Gideon Rises," she is seen in a video camera surveillance screen throwing darts at a picture of Mabel. Sightings Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Kids